Where Darkness Meets Light
by eclipseofthestars
Summary: Flora is asked to become a professor at Elusion School for Warlocks. However there is a dangerous road awaiting her at this school and she will soon find out what life has in store.  This is my first story! BE KIND OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM


On a bright sunny day, Flora was walking to Headmistress Faragonda's office. Flora could feel the tranquil mood through the air as she passed by the classrooms. As she continued to walk by, she said hello to fellow teachers and her students. Once she arrived at the door, she knocked and waited.

"Come in Flora."

Flora quickly opened the door and walked inside. She was suprised to see Headmistress Faragonda was not alone. There was man, about 5'11" standing just in front of her desk. He had black shaggy hair that seemed to cover his forehead and a bit of his eyes. Through his hair you could still see his twinkling silver eyes that seemed to capture the stars shine. He was wearing a white robe with a gold dragon sketched into the fabric on his back. It seemed as if this was a man from a fairytale. Flora was so puzzled and awed by this man that she forgot to speak.

"Flora," says Headmistress Faragonda, "this is Headmaster Lorcen. He is the headmaster at Elusion. Elusion is the brother school to our Alfea."

"It is wonderful to meet you Flora. I've heard so many great things about you from Faragonda. She seems to be quite fond of you."

"Thank you sir," replies Flora, "it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I must ask though, why was i brought here?"

"Flora, how would you like to become a teacher for a year? We're a bit short staffed at Elusion and could use an extra pair of hands. Also our nature teacher had to take a leave because she just recently had her first child. So what do you say?"

"...I'm...I just...I don't know what to say. This is all so sudden. Would I be able to keep up with my classes here at Alfea? I don't want my students to fall behind because I'm not here to teach them."

"You're students will be fine," responds Headmistress Faragonda, "you can still teach you're class through magic. You will be able to create a portal to look into your classroom and teach as if you were really here in Alfea. If it gets too much for you then I would be happy to take over whenever needed."

"It's just...so very sudden. I wonder if I could have a little time to think this over and talk it out with the girls?"

"Of course dear, how about we hear your answer tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Thank you very much Headmistress. I'll give you my response first thing in the morning. Good day Headmistress Faragonda, Headmaster Lorcen." And Flora walk out of the office. I have no idea what I'm going to do, she thought.

"Are you sure it was alright Faragonda, not telling her what my school really needs her for?"

"It's for the best Lorcen. It is her destiny and she must be the one to find it."

Later that night talking on the phone with the girls in her room

"Hey girls, I need some advice."

"Sure thing Flora, what's up?" Bloom says.

"Well, today I got an offer from Headmaster Lorcen about being a teacher at a different school for a year. I don't know whether to take it or not."

"Why don't you just do it, you know there'll be some cute guys out there too. Or maybe even a cute professor for ya!" responds Stella.

"That would be most logical of you to go! You know you have talents that could do a lot for young students." Tecna always seemed to find logical explanation to go, thought Flora.

"Yea, I mean, you can always teach them a little something about the Winx! Plus I could send you some music to really lighten up the classroom."

"Thanks Musa! You're a real life saver!"

"Anytime Flora!"

"Alright," says Layla, "so it's decided, Flora you're going to go teach for Headmaster Lorcen! It has been decided by the Winx!"

"Thanks girls, I hope I can live up to you're expectations! I'll call you all later! Bye guys!"

"Bye Flora!" the rest respond.

Flora sighed and fell onto her bed. Well, now she knew what she would be doing tomorrow. She would be going to a new school to teach. She wondered what it would be like as she turned off her lamp and went to bed.

The Next Morning

"Headmaster Lorcen, I would like to take you up on your offer."


End file.
